Warner Bros. Cartoons Golden Jubilee 24 Karat Collection
Warner Bros. Cartoons Golden Jubilee 24 Karat Collection of Looney Tunes videotapes, released in 1985 and discontinued in 1992, is interesting in a few ways. It was the only VHS series in which black and white cartoons were featured in their original black-and-white presentation (until the Looney Tunes: The Collector's Edition VHS tapes came out), and also marks the home video debut for the black and white cartoons. This series would also be the only time Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, and Speedy Gonzales would be honored with their own videotapes (though Foghorn and Pepe would eventually got their own installments in the Looney Tunes Superstars DVD series in the early 2010s). Most of these cartoons have already been restored on DVD and Blu-ray, but the rest of the cartoons that have not been added to DVD and Blu-ray are still unrestored. Each tape began with a newly animated sequence in which the police are chasing the Tasmanian Devil (who ironically did not have a spotlight video in this collection, though only one of his cartoons ("Bedevilled Rabbit") appears on only one of the VHS tapes in this collection (A Salute to Mel Blanc)) on a motorcycle. Taz drives his bike through a theater in which Bugs, Daffy, and Porky are on stage with many characters marching across the stage behind them, akin to the beginning of The Bugs Bunny Show (complete with a few instrumental bars of "This Is It" accompanying the scene). The animated sequence ends with a red-and-white WB shield as seen in the classic shorts emerging as Taz drives through the scene. Some prints of the cartoons in these videos are time-compressed (sped-up from their original speed). These titles include "You Ought to Be in Pictures", "The Wearing of the Grin", and "Dough for the Do-Do" on the PORKY PIG tape and "Porky's Duck Hunt" on the DAFFY DUCK tape. The reason behind the time compression for these four cartoons are due to space restrictions in the VHS tapes at the time, especially due to the longer running time for "You Ought to Be in Pictures" (9 minutes 45 seconds) and "Porky's Duck Hunt" (8 minutes 50 seconds). An asterisk will be shown to dictate what cartoons that have not been restored or as of yet been added on DVD or Blu-ray. Releases Notes * Some of the cartoons in the video collections have colored borders, or black ones, around their opening titles (although the end titles have no borders at all). These colored borders are not seen on later VHS releases since the late-1980s (even if the cartoons have borders around the opening titles the colors are limited to black only). Some of these video prints from the Golden Jubilee collection even turned up on Cartoon Network/Boomerang airings since 1997, although some EU networks may use the 1998 dubbed versions while networks in the Americas usually use these prints. * Most of these cartoons from this video collection (along with cartoons coming from The Looney Tunes Video Show VHS tapes) are time-compressed to PAL speed when shown on Cartoon Network/Boomerang in USA (despite being in NTSC countries) for some reason, perhaps for time, although, not likely, because the airings of pre-1948 cartoons air at NTSC speed despite pre-1948 cartoons generally running longer than post-1948 cartoons. * The transfer of Tweet and Lovely from this video collection is later reissued in the Looney Tunes Presents Tweety: Tweet and Lovely VHS release in 1999. "]] Category:Cartoon compilations Category:Video Series Category:Videos and DVDs Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Golden Jubilee 24 Karat Collection Category:VHS Series